Trans-Fat
Trans-Fat is an episode of Family Guy. It is also a full-length crossover episode with Bob's Burgers. Synopsis Peter gets mistaken for a transgender woman. Plot When Peter gets tickets to a Red Sox game for a funny video, he ends up having to use the bathroom. However, when the line for the men's room is way too long and the women's bathroom is too scary, he eventually has to use the transgender bathroom. When he returns, he is caught in the act on the Jumbotron and identified as transgender. Peter goes to work the following day to be greeted by Bert and Sheila, who claim to support his new gender identity. Peter tries to tell them that he's not actually trans, but before he can, the two tell him about all of the extra perks he'll get at work for being trans and so he decides to play along. When Peter takes advantage of his life as a woman, he ends up knocking himself into a coma, by dancing on the counter at a bar and hitting his head of a ceiling fan. While he is out, Bert and Sheila go ahead and have gender reassignment surgery performed on him. When Peter becomes officially classified as a woman, she freaks out. After learning about the event, Peter's family judges her for what she did, saying that she got what she deserved for being a transtrender. Peter gets lessons from Lois and his boss Shelia about what it's like to live as a woman and she gets used to it. Peter's old friends think she's annoying as a woman, so they all dump him. Now, Peter has nowhere to turn to and she sinks into a deep depression. She stumbles across Ida in a bar who is simultaneously critical and helpful. With her help, they start a fund drive that enables Peter to have her penis returned. The episode ends with everything returned back to normal and a few shots at the cast of Bob's Burgers. Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson *Bert *Sheila *Bonnie Swanson *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Kimi Quagmire *Ida Davis Minor Roles *Dr. Hartman *Principal Shepherd *Jerome Cool J *Chris Brown *Space Cats *Mort Goldman (Cameo) *Tom Tucker (Deleted Scene) *Joyce Kinney (Deleted Scene) *Jeff Slater (Live Action) *Bob Belcher (Cameo) *Linda Belcher (Cameo) *Gene Belcher (Cameo) *Tina Belcher (Cameo) *Louise Belcher (Cameo) *Donna Tubbs-Brown (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Roberta Tubbs (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Rallo Tubbs (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Seamus Levine (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Giant Chicken (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Carl (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Carter Pewterschmidt (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Ray Rice (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Brenda Quagmire (Mentioned) *Prince (Mentioned) *Katelyn Jenner (Mentioned) *Rebel Wilson (Mentioned) *Chelsey Sullenberger (Mentioned) *Justin Timberlake (Mentioned) *Justin Trudeau (Mentioned) *Auntie Momma (Pictured; Mentioned) Quotes :Cleveland: Joe, what are you eating your ice cream out of? :Joe: They ran out of those mini batting helmets, so they're serving it in athletic cups. ---- :Peter: I'm using the ladies' room. How bad could it be? :goes into the ladies' room, a girlish scream is heard, and Peter exits :Peter: I saw a mouse. ---- :Guy: Buddy, if you really gotta go, you can use that one. :directs Peter to the transgender bathroom, with transgender symbol on it :Peter: A bathroom for Prince? ---- :Guy: Excuse me, ma'am, could you direct me to Earth's reserve of near empty tuna tins? :Woman: Are you a space cat? :to space cats, watching them from a screen :Space Cat: He's been made! ---- :Sheila: Good morning, Peter. We saw the game last night, and well, we just want you to know, that we wholeheartedly support all transgender people. :Peter: But, I'm not ... :Bert: Peter, before you say anything that might clear all this up, let me tell you about our stellar transgender employee package. :Peter: Benefits? I'm trans-listening. :Bert: Well, as such, you're entitled to supplimental time off, :Shelia: You'll also get a 20% pay raise, :Bert: There's of course, access to the transgender bathroom, :Shelia: Right to use the Pawtucket Brewery hot tub, :Bert: You'll get a personal butler, :Shelia: Access to the Pawtucket Brewery mini-bar, :Bert: And the MolsonCoors Brewery mini-bar, just don't tell them, we're stealing from them, :Shelia: Our on sight masseuse, :Bert: Superior treatment over other employees, :Shelia: And a $60 gift card from Nordstrom Rack. :Peter: Nordstrom!? :Shelia: Rack. :Peter: Yeah, but Nordstrom! :Shelia: Yes, I understand, but it's just ... Rack. ---- :Stella: Hey, Bert and Sheila. I'm going to need to get off early today. I- :Sheila: Sorry, Stella. You're going to need to work full time today. :Bert: Yes, and cover Peter's shift. Today's her day off. at Peter :Stella: But I'm deaf! :Sheila: And Peter's trans. She's got more privilege points than you, honey. :storms off :Stella: Son of a bitch! :stops Stella :Bert: ahem I believe you mean, "daughter of a bastard", my dear. ---- :Lois: Peter, pretending to be transgender to get off work, trivializes a real struggle in this country. :Peter: Did the ... did the space cats get to you? :Lois: I don't know what that is, but you gotta knock this off ... and direct me to Earth's reserve of sun-dappled window seats. ---- :Peter: Hey, what is transgender, anyway? Is that the stuff in potato chips that makes your bum go bam? ---- :shows up, wearing a wedding dress :Cleveland: Look Peter, the good news is, you still fit in your wife's wedding gown. Not every guy can say that. :Peter: It's actually Meg's. She commits murders in it. ---- :Peter: How does Rebel Wilson always look so fetching? :Stewie: Does she, though? :Chris: You could be too, if you just let your hair down a little. :helps Peter let his hair down :Chris: Now you just take that beautiful hair down to the salon, and you'll be a ten. :Stewie: On a scale of a billion? ---- :Peter: Thanks Chris, thanks for helping me at 11:30 on a school day. :Chris: There was a shooting. ---- :now identifying as a woman, goes to visit Joe :Peter: I just wanted to tell you that I'm the one, who planted the evidence, that got you suspended. :Joe: infuriated WHAT!? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!! :Peter: Uh-uh-uh, woman. :Joe: Oh, right. :Bonnie: offscreen Joe, close the door, you're letting the bugs in! :Joe: to Bonnie IT'S MY FRIEND!!! to Peter Is your daughter still killing people? ---- :Peter: So, Cleveland. Do you have any questions about my obscure gender identity? :Cleveland: Oh, no. I'm sure I understand. You know, I've actually had a lot of expurrience with a transgender. :glances over at a picture of Auntie Momma, with Donna, Roberta, and Rallo looking at it, lovingly :Peter: Gross. How 'bout you keep your past to yourself? :Cleveland: Hey! Expurrience not expurriments, you son of a- :prepares to punch Peter :Peter: Hold your fire, Cleveland. Remember, I'm a woman now. :Cleveland: fire Oh, right. :Peter: Yeah, put your fists away. Save them for that other transgender. :Cleveland: Hey! :Peter: I'M OUTRAGEOUS!!! :farts himself away :Cleveland: Auntie Momma mia. ---- :wakes up from a coma :Peter: Wha ... What happened? :Dr. Hartman: Ah, I knew you'd catch it. I'm parting my hair on the other side now. ---- :and Sheila show up in the hospital, when Peter wakes up :Bert: Oh, Peter. Thank God you're okay. :Peter: Hello, bosses and not my family. ---- :Jeff Slater: That is one nutty hospital. ---- :Brian: You know, I've always been a great supporter of the LGBLT. :Stewie: Nope. :Brian: LGTE. :Stewie: No. :Brian: GED. :Stewie: Unrelated. :Brian: LIE. :Stewie: The Long Island Expressway? :Brian: NKOTB. :Stewie: The wrong stuff, Brian. :Brian: WNBA? :Stewie: Yes ... yes, WNBA. ---- :Meg: Mom, you know, our world today is filled with people like dad, trying to find their identities. Whether it's cutters, or people who cut themselves, or people who drag knives across their thighs to feel something. ---- :Peter: Thank you for showing my the 90 things women have to do before bed. ---- :Lois: You can just read on an impossibly bright I-pad, while I toss and turn in a pissy way. :reads his I-pad in bed, while Lois tries to sleep :Lois: You almost done with the chapter? :Peter: Oh, there's no chapters. It's a Clifford book. ---- :Ida: When I first met you, Peter. I was already at the end of a long journey to find the courage to become a woman. But before that, I lived for 61 years as a miserable, miserable man. I grew up in the small town of Football, Texas. :shows Ida, when she was still a little boy named Dan, living in Texas :Ida: narration As you can guess, they were very conservative down in the South, especially at the time. The LGBT community was practically non-existent back in the 60's. The only pride parades we had there were incest pride parades and if you looked favorably on any sexual orientation even half as good as that, you'd be seen as some kind of a deviant. :Ida describes the incest pride parades, a red, white, and blue parade float comes by, with a bunch of hillbillies on it, loving and kissing their brothers, sisters, and cousins; As Ida describes how people would be treated weird for supporting the LGBT community, Dan is shown, holding a purple flag and everyone gives him a dirty look :Dan: Hooray for the incestuous and for gay people too! :Texan Man: Boy, you get that twisted idealism and purple flag outta here! :Texan Woman: Our kids ain't gunna be exposed to yer propaganda! :demented inbred children are shown looking at Dan in disgust :is shown going to school, wearing a skirt, a pink shirt, and bow; Other kids at the school point and laugh at him :Ida: narration At the age of 8, I was mercilessly bullied and teased for being different and "dressing funny". :Texan Bully #1: Hey, Dan. How's your after school gardening class going? :Dan: Um, great. Thanks for asking. I'm actually growing some beautiful azaleas. :Texas Bully #2: Sounds great. Too bad you can't grow any balls, though. :bullies laugh at him and Dan's eyes well up with tears :Ida: narration Then, at the age of 14, I learned about the concept of "transgenderism" in a book I was reading, and what I found fascinated me. I had an epiphany. :Ida narrates this, Dan is shown as a 14 year old boy, reading a book on Roman history in his room; He spots an article on transgenderism in ancient roman times, that make his eyes widen :Ida narration It was so clear. This is exactly what was wrong with me. I was a girl trapped in a boy's body. :to scene :Peter: So, back in the 60's, people threw pride parades for incest people like they were gay or bi? :Ida: Yes. Back then, people would come out to their parents to tell them how much they loved them. :Peter: Yuck, that's repulsive, but historically informative. Go on. ---- :cries over thinking he's a bad person and Ida comforts him :Ida: Peter, listen to me. You we're a bad person, but now, you've taken a journey. It just took becoming a woman to make you a better man. :Peter: But I'll never be that better man. I donated my old penis to the charity for dickless celebrities and there's no way Justin Trudeau is giving it back. :Ida: We can get you a new one. :Peter: sniff Can I have yours? :Ida: No, I gave it to my son, remember? :Peter: Oh, yeah. Kind of wish I could forget. But even if I do get it back, I can't afford the surgery to go back. ---- :enters, wearing a dress, holding a knife, and covered in blood :Meg: What. a. day. ---- :Brian: Oh, Peter. You started a Kickstarter. :Peter: Not exactly. :screen of the website is shown, with the first letter of the title, being covered by Ida's boob :Brian: Oh, that's...that's not a K. ---- :Ida: Look at that! You're up to six inches! That's two inches past your goal! ---- :Ida: Hey, look! Justin Trudeau just donated your old penis back! :Peter: Looks like he did give it up after all! :Ida: Yeah, he sent a message here, it says he cut it off because he didn't like it's patriarchal sentiment. ---- :Dr. Hartman: Congratulations, Mr. Griffin, your surgery was a success. You're a man again! :kicks down the door and punches Peter in the jaw :Peter: pained Auuugh! :Quagmire: SULLEY WAS A HERO! :Peter: Oh, you remember that, huh? :enters and punches Peter :Peter: OOOW!!! :Joe: THANKS FOR GETTING ME SUSPENDED, ASSHOLE! :Peter: and scared Okay, sorry! :enters an punches Peter :Peter: Ow! :Cleveland: I DO NOT EXPURRIMENT WITH TRANNIES! :Peter: I did not deserve that. :enters and punches Peter :Peter: Ow! What was that for!? :Mort: I JUST FLAT OUT DON'T LIKE YOU! :Peter: Jeez! :enters to punch Peter and as we hear him give Peter a number of poundings, along with the sounds of Peter's screams, the screen shows a long line of people waiting at the door, going in to punch Peter, including [[Seamus Levine|Seamus], Tom Tucker, Giant Chicken, Stewie, Chris, Carl, and Carter Pewterschmidt] ---- :Chris: Dad, you lost a wiener, but came out a winner! ---- :Peter: Well, that does it for our crossover episode. Thanks for coming, cast of Bob's Burgers. :Belcher Family shows up in the living room :Bob: We didn't get to do anything. :Peter: Show's 22 minutes long. Not everything makes it to air. :Linda: Seriously? You made us come all the way up here, and we didn't even get to make a real appearance? :Peter: Sorry. But guess what?, you have the floor of there's something hilarious you wanna say. I'll just sit here and be quiet. :Belcher Family goes silent for a few seconds :Tina: Oh, I know. I'm just like every other girl. I put my bra on, one boob at a time. :Peter: Well, go on. Say something hilarious. :Tina: I just did. :Peter: Not yet, you haven't. Anyone have any kind of joke, whatsoever? :Gene: Hey, at least we don't joke about gross out garbage like you. :Louise: Yeah, we're a lot classier than that. :Brian: Oh, yeah, like a teenage girl putting her bra on. That's-That's very high-brow. :Peter: Come on, guys. Give us two Emmys worth of amazing. :Gene: Fart school! Remember that? :Chris: You made a whole episode about farts? :Meg: Don't tell me you won an Emmy for that. :Lois: If that won an Emmy, then we should be getting twenty Emmys a season. :Gene: It was funny to me. :Peter: Maybe a funny burger name? :Louise: The child molester. That was funny. :Lois: Yeah, and high brow too. :Brian: Okay, does anyone have anything funny to say? :Peter: Girl in the bunny ears? God, I love it, when characters are defined by props. :Louise: Hey, at least my hat is iconic. Besides, this bunny rabbit hat makes me look super cute. :Chris: It makes you look like you work at the playboy mansion. :Meg: Where'd you get that hat anyway? The 2017 Women's march? :Linda: Hey, don't insult my daughter's hat! :Meg: Sure, let's move onto your voice then. It's annoying. :Stewie: You sound like every grandma character played by Adam Sandler. :Peter: Your show is the worst, most poorly written, unfunny, sloppily animated, shameless Simpsons wannabe knock off show that I have ever seen, and I'm the main character of Family Guy. :Bob: I kinda feel like this is less of a crossover and more of a roast? :Peter: No, a roast is good-natured. :Linda: Oh, so this guy's insulting us. :Gene: Well, two can play at that game! :Louise: Yeah! Let's see how you like it, when it happens to you! :Peter: Sure, go ahead. You've got twenty seconds. Go. :Bob: Well, I'll have you know. Bob's Burgers is one of the greatest shows of it's generation. Bob's Burgers speaks to a younger audience and has managed to garner a loving and dedicated fanbase from Generation X and millennials, alike. We don't rely too heavily on the low brow humor from your show, and we certainly don't make offensive jokes. Bob's Burgers is original, intelligent, beautiful, and absolutely intelligent. Way better than shows like Family Guy will ever be. We hate it when we're compared to your show, because frankly, we're nothing alike, and we want to make sure we're as distant from your show as can be, so that we may truly show how much different and far better we are than you. For shame, Family Guy, for shame. :Peter: Well, if you wanna be distanced from us, I'll just call to have your time slot moved to Saturdays. :Bob: NO! PLEASE! STOP! :Linda: NO! NO! NO! GOD! NO! PLEASE! :Louise: PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO US! :Peter: Oh? And why not? :Bob: sigh Cuz after people are done watching The Simpsons, they're going to be forced to watch us, while waiting for the new Family Guy. :Peter: Oh, but you guys have garnered such a fanbase. You're better than us. You don't need The Simpsons and Family Guy. If you don't have our shows to help you, you'll do just fine in ratings, right? :Belcher Family pauses awkwardly and a few members down at the ground in shame :Peter: sarcastic Thanks for killing The Cleveland Show, ya bastards. Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to "trans-fats", which are a kind of unhealthy ingredient in junk foods, that make you fat if you eat too much of this. This joke makes perfect sense in the plot, because it's about a fat guy becoming a transgender. *Pawtucket Brewery gives transgender employees a "benefit package" which includes: **Supplimental time off **A 20% pay raise **Access to the transgender bathroom **Right to use the Pawtucket Brewery hot tub **A personal butler **Access to the Pawtucket Brewery mini-bar **Access to the MolsonCoors Brewery mini-bar **An on sight masseuse **Superior treatment over other employees **A $60 gift card from Nordstrom Rack *Peter has a cement imprint of his butt in the bathroom at the Pawtucket Brewery. *Meg has a habit of killing people, while wearing a wedding dress. *Part of this episode takes place on Principal Shepherd's birthday. *Bonnie kissed Chris at a barbecue party. *It's revealed that The Drunken Clam has an "outside" seating area. *Ida gives us a lot of insight to her backstory. She grew up in Football, Texas and knew she was a woman in a man's body, since she was 14. She got her surgery, when she was 61. *List of people, who donated to Peter's Dickstarter. **Joe Swanson - $25 **Glenn Quagmire - $35 **Rich Appel - $100 **Seamus Levine - $50 **Herbert the Pervert - $300 **Zook58 - $85 **Anonymous - $20 *It's revealed that Peter's penis size in 4 inches, though it's not explained whether this is for when it's flaccid or erect. Nevertheless, Peter's female to male surgery gives him a new 6 inch penis. *Peter detransitioned from a transwoman back into a man. This included him getting his fully functioning male reproductive system back. Not that it matters, but in reality, this is impossible. Once you surgically remove your reproductive system, it is impossible to transition again or undo the process. The only way to have a functioning reproductive system, is to be born with it. *This episode received a lot of backlash and negative controversy, not for it's offensive portrayal of transgender people, but because of how it insulted Bob's Burgers. Numerous single women in their late 40's, loud-mouthed brassy overweight divorcees, and ultra-liberal Tumblr users chastised Family Guy for making fun of their favorite show, by literally making a fully canonical crossover episode with it and not only squandering the cast's screen time until the very end, but also shitting all over the entire show in general. **The creator of Bob's Burgers, himself, Loren Bouchard commented on this, as did the entire voice cast, featured in the episode, saying that they were perfectly fine with Family Guy making fun of their show, as they knew it was all in good fun. In fact, that's the reason, why the voice actors literally performed in the actual crossover. Loren also later stated something along the lines of "The joke's on Family Guy, because in this crossover, their show's writers and voice actors had to do most of the work." He also hinted at plans in the future for Bob's Burgers to make fun of Family Guy back. Cultural References *Peter references to Katelyn Jenner and her transgender story. *Meg killing people in a wedding dress is a reference to the movie, The Bride. *Chris and Stewie make a reference to Cheers, when they welcomingly say "DAAAAD!", when Peter enters the room. *The "Shouldn't We Be In School Right Now?" trope is referenced to, when Peter points out that Chris is at home at 11:30 on a school day. Chris justifies this, by saying that everybody got to go home early, because of a school shooting. *Cleveland brings up his experience with transgenders, coming from Auntie Momma on The Cleveland Show. Peter also quotes her famous catchphrase "I'M OUTRAGEOUS!" and farts. *A live action clip of Jeff Slater from Tootsie saying the famous quote, "That is one nutty hospital" plays. *Brian gets "LGBT" wrong many times, saying a bunch of acronyms that have nothing to do with it. **First, he said "LGBLT", which is a reference to a "BLT" or Bacon, Lettuce, and Tomato sandwich. **"LGTE" stands for "Lucene Geographic and Temporal", which is an "information retrieval tool", whatever the hell that is. **"GED" stands for "General Education Development," which is like a kind of college diploma. Stewie notes that this is unrelated. **"LIE" stands for "Long Island Expressway", which is a highway that goes from New York to Long Island. Stewie mention this in dialogue. **"NKOTB" stands for "New Kids on the Block", some crappy boy band. Stewie brings up that this, along with everything else is, "the wrong stuff". **The "WNBA" refers to the Women's National Basketball Association. Stewie gags that the team is full of lesbians. *Lois is attracted to some guy, who works at Midas Muffler. *Peter goes to a parody of T.G.I. Fridays called "L.G.B.T.G.I. Fridays". *Back in the 1960's, Ida supported the LGBT community by waving around a purple flag. The purple flag used to be the iconic flag for gay people, before the rainbow flag became popularized and more commonly used. *Peter starts a funding page for his female to male transgender surgery on a Kickstarter parody called "Dickstarter". *At the end of the episode, everybody who Peter pissed off, while he was a woman, and didn't get hit by, came to the hospital, right after he detransitioned and punched him one by one. The screen panned over to reveal an ensemble cast, waiting in a line, to punch him, some of them wielding weapons. This was a reference to a scene from Airplane, where a series of people did this to a stewardess. *This is a crossover episode with "Bob's Burgers". **Despite this being passed off as a crossover episode, nothing Bob's Burgers related happens until the very end of the fourth act, when The Belcher Family shows up, only to make some unfunny jokes and get insulted by The Griffin Family. *Chris compares Louise's bunny hat to the hats worn by the bunny girls at the Playboy mansion. *Meg compares Louise's bunny hat to the Pussyhats worn by women at the 2017 Women's March. *Linda mentions that she's voiced by a guy, which is true, she's voiced by John Roberts. Stewie compares her voice to Adam Sandler doing one of his falsetto impressions of female characters. *Bob admits that the only reason people watch their show is because it's wedged between Family Guy and The Simpsons. *Peter damns Bob's Burgers for cancelling The Cleveland Show. Bob's Burgers was the mid-season replacement for The Cleveland Show, when the latter show got cancelled. Continuity *Third crossover after "The Simpsons Guy" and "American Guy". *Second time Peter goes to Fenway Park, following "Peter's Lost Youth". *Ida tells Peter a sad story, and includes mention of Brenda from "Screams of Silence: Story of Brenda Q." and Crystal from "Quagmire's Mom". *This is the second time "Calm Yourself Stewardess" is referenced. The first was in "Prick Up Your Ears". *Second episode, where a character loses his or her dick and needs to get it replaced. The first was in "The Unkindest Cut", where Quagmire gets his dick bitten off by a shark and his transwoman father, Ida gives him her old dick to replace it. The former episode was references later in the episode, when Ida said that she could not give Peter her old penis, on account of her already giving it to Quagmire. Deleted Scenes *The episode was originally going to begin with an entire introduction scene to the guys winning tickets to Fenway Park, by creating a commercial for the Red Sox. This included The Beer Bar Buddies eating peaches, a news report with Tom Tucker and Joyce Kinney, and a cutaway gag about Peter becoming a static electricity ninja. *An extended scene of Joe and Cleveland talking about eating out of sports cups, where Joe mentions the perverted guy he got it from and what he did. *Another joke about the perverted guy, giving Cleveland a bag of popcorn. *A guy with a scrapbook at the end of the line, waiting for somebody to talk to. *A picture of Peter, explaining how his buttcrack got sealed up by the cement he sat it. *Pointless dialogue with Peter, Lois, and Brian, where gets used as a mouthpiece for Seth MacFarlane, as well as a shitty joke about trans-fats. *A cutaway gag about The Beer Bar Buddies going on vacation and Joe saying he has poopies. *Joe telling Bonnie he has poopies, interrupting her internal dialogue. *Peter telling Ida that he needs beer, before he can attention, to what she's saying. *Peter asking for a waiter. *A callback joke to the space cats, where a space dog holds them at gunpoint. *Slight dialogue trimming at the end of Peter and Ida's conversation. Gallery Videos File:Peter Gets Drunk At The Baseball Game Season 17 Ep. 13 FAMILY GUY File:Peter & Ida Talk About Being Trans Season 17 Ep. 13 FAMILY GUY File:Bob's Burgers Makes An Appearance Season 17 Ep. 13 FAMILY GUY Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 Category:Peter Episodes Category:Ida Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Birthday Episodes Category:LGBT Episodes Category:Controversial Episodes